tough love
by Shalwol5
Summary: takes place sometime after season 4x16, multi chapter


**so this is my first fic on here, I really hope you guys like it, the story takes place sometime after season 4 when Emily went to meet Alison at the warehouse, without anyone interrupting lol, there's an A in this one but we will be ultimately focusing on Emison and maybe some of the other girls relationships will be making an appearance, but it'll be revolving around Emison, sorry for the long ass Author's note, enjoy:**

She walked into the old warehouse her heart raising with fear, what if Shaunna did lie to her what if she just walked in an A trap and none of the other girls know where she is, why didn't she tell anyone, * are you darn stupid Emily!* she thought to herself as her body shivered by the cold wind, suddenly she heard rattling behind her, every hair on her slim body stood with fear as she spun around.  
What she saw in front of her made her shiver, she blinked a couple of times just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, the prettiest gold headed masterpiece was standing right in front of her, her beautiful smile shining through the dark building, Emily felt tears build up in her eyes as she proceeded the girl standing a couple of feet from her.  
"It's really you"- she finally breathed out still not aware that this is actually her  
"I missed you so much" - Alison said in what seemed to be a whisper as she smiled with sad eyes, Emily looked at her from head to toe one more time to make sure before she threw herself at her and hugged her fiercely.  
" you have no idea how hard it is to stay away" Alison said her voice cracking.  
"Then don't any more!" - the brunette said before pulling away and looking into Alison's beautiful blue orbs " let me help you we could go to the police... or your parents" she was so desperate to help her Emily was willing to do anything.  
"I wish I could" the beautiful blonde interrupted her " I just don't know who I can trust".  
" You can trust me! Spencer, Aria..".  
" I know I can trust you, Em " Alison interrupted again " I'm just not sure about them" .  
" why?" But secretly she knew she didn't care, Alison trusted _her_ only her, and that was good enough. Alison never answered her any way  
" you never stopped caring about me did you? Even after everything I put you through? You don't know how much I regret hurting you, if I could do it all over again things would be so different" She said her eyes shining with tears, Emily felt her heart ache for her desperately wanting to kiss the pain away  
" who's doing this to you? Tell me who you're hiding from" she said before doing anything stupid. Her beautiful blonde looked even sadder  
" I thought I knew but I was wrong, that's why I need you Em, help me find A so I can come back home" Alison never broke eye contact since she showed up as if she was begging Emily to be there.  
" so that's who's been trying to kill you?" Emily said her voice full of fear for the girl in her arms.  
"I think so, I really do need you Em".  
" I'm here, I'm with you, just tell me what you need me to do".  
Alison took a deep breath before she looked Emily straight in the eye and spoke slowly " come with me, we can figure it out together both of us away from this place".  
Just as Emily was about to debate if this was a good idea or not if she was going to refuse she saw a lonely tear escape the blonde's eye and all sense went to oblivion, how could she ever say no to that face, "ok" she finally said, the smile that was drawn on Alison's face made her even more into doing this.  
"I just need you to promise me you're not going to tell anyone about this, if anyone knew our plan is going down in flames"  
Emily stepped closer and tilted Alison's head up with two fingers so she'd look her straight in the eyes " do you trust me?" She could've sworn she saw Alison's breath hitch but she just ignored it never wanting to believe anything then get heart broken again, " yes" Alison breathed, she smiled at her before she said "I'm not going to tell anyone, but if I just drop off the face of the earth the girls would panic and come looking for me, I need to tell them that I went to Texas to see my dad so they wouldn't worry ", Alison just nodded as Emily dialed Hanna, " hey Han" Emily said when the blonde on the other side picked up " I wanted to come by tonight to see you and the girls before I went to Texas... yeah I'm going to see my dad for a while... no he's fine I just can't dodge him anymore or he'll suspect something's wrong... no no I can't come my plane leaves right now I just didn't want to go before I said goodbye, trust me I'll be back in no time... I love you too, bye " she turned to Alison with a wide smile "done".

Before she knew it they were in a black SUV and on the go, when she looked up the drivers reflection in the mirror made her blood freeze in her veins, she looked at Alison with complete shock, " what the hell" she mouthed but the blonde just squeezed her hand and looked straight ahead.

When they got into the apartment Alison was staying at, she looked at Alison still confused "what the hell Ali!".  
"I was going to tell you everything once we got here" Alison tried to defend herself,  
"I'm all ears" Emily had the most stern look on her face, her eyebrows furrowed and her arms crossed over her chest.

All Alison wanted to do at that moment is to smooth the beautiful goddess's in front of her furrowed brow with her thumb, when her eyes looked down she could feel her whole body heat up, Emily's arms were crossed pushing her chest up, her breasts pushed up and her cleavage perfectly showing, her eyes hovered over Emily's perfect breasts for a couple of seconds before she realized what she was doing and looked away fast.  
" sit down, I'll tell you everything I promise " she finally said, she waited for Emily to sit before she talked " I don't trust him Em, but I do need him" .  
" why him? Why Noel? I could've taken you anywhere and I'd never betray you unlike him you know ".  
The blonde smiled to herself at how jealous Emily sounded " I know Em, but he has money, lots of it, he has connections and hiding places, plus he has to help me he didn't do it because he loves me"  
" you're blackmailing him?" Alison just nodded before she said " I do trust you Em, or you would've never been here right now, I just need someone who can provide protection for both of us, it's your turn to trust me Em"  
Emily nodded hesitantly before she went to explore the small apartment.


End file.
